More Than Meets the Eye
by Zero's grl 4 eva
Summary: Shineka&Keianna get sent to Camp Greenlake.They may seem like your normal girls,but they aren't.They have a big secret.They have special powers inherited from their Indian ancestry, but Keianna's are far more powerful & dormant.D tent is in...more inside
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Green Lake

Summary:

Shineka and Keianna get sent to Camp Green Lake. They may seem like your normal girls, but they aren't. They have an amazing secret. Shineka and Keianna have special powers inherited from their Indian ancestry, but Keianna's are much more powerful and dormant. The boys are in for a lot more than they have bargained for. And they learn that there is always more than meets the eye.

Chapter 1:

Welcome To Camp Green Lake

*Flashback*

"Mom, I'm home!" Keianna called, walking in from a night with her friends. "Why's it so dark in here?"

Keianna flipped on the light. She took off her jacket and shades, and looked around. Something wasn't right. Keianna tossed her jacket on the table beside her. She could feel it and her grandmother always told her to trust her feelings.

"Mom, where are you?" Keianna called.

She noticed a light coming from the living room. _Maybe she fell asleep reading again_. Keianna thought. She walked into the living room, but her mother wasn't in there. It was just him; her mother's boyfriend, Darnel. He was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of vodka. He looked at Keianna.

"What are you doin' here?" she asked quietly, her voice dripping with disgust.

"Business," he said, wiping his hand down his face.

Keianna just looked at him. Darnel only came to the house when he was in need of drugs and money. He was in so need of some coke once that he tried to prostitute her mother. Keianna took a quick glance around the room. She never liked to leave her mother home alone with Darnel. He was a bit abusive towards them. She felt it was her responsibility to protect her mother, seeing as her half-sister, Shineka wouldn't help. They hated the fact that their mom kept seeing him and because of it, they eventually became gang members and fell in love with the streets.

"Where's my mom?" Keianna asked.

"Oh, around," he waved his hand towards her, as he downed the last of his vodka.

Keianna stared ahead blankly. She heard gunshots and her mother's screams. Keianna blinked and shook her head to clear it. Her eyes widened and she stared at Darnel. _Oh my god! _she thought. Darnel stood, picked up his gun, and grabbed Keianna's arm. He pulled her to him and Keianna caught a glimpse of the blood on his shirt. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Darnel asked, reaching to touch her cheek with his gun. Keianna moved her face out of his reach and gave him a look. "I've got the perfect job for you. They like'em young."

Keianna gave Darnel a questioning look. Her eyes grew wide. She snatched her arm out of his grip and screamed 'No!'. She could smell the liquor on his breath. She took a step back, sticking her hand in her pocket.

"If you cooperate," Darnel said. "I won't hurt you like I hurt your mother."

"_¡Tu bastardo_!" Keianna screamed, pulling out her pocketknife.

Keianna sliced Darnel's arm and he dropped the gun. Darnel held onto his bleeding arm. Keianna kicked the gun into the family room and stabbed him in the chest.

"Bitch!" Darnel yelled as he back-handed her.

He pulled the knife out his chest and threw it onto the floor. Keianna fell onto the family room floor, inches away from the gun. She rubbed her cheek and scooted backwards towards the gun. Darnel took a few steps toward her. Keianna scooted away from him, bringing the gun with her.

"_¿Donde` eres mi mama?_" Keianna asked. "Where's my mom?"

"You shouldn't be worryin' about her," Darnel said, walking closer. "All you need to worry about is gettin' me my money!"

Keianna backed into the wall by the front door and pointed the gun at Darnel. He stopped and looked at her. Her hands were shaking a bit.

"STAY BACK!" she screamed. Darnel smirked and chuckled. He took another step forward. The gun became steady in her hands.

"You gonna shoot me?" Darnel asked, taking another step. "Do it."

"Stay back," Keianna said a bit too calmly. "I swear I will."

"Do it then." he said. "I want you to."

Darnel had stopped walking. Keianna kept the gun pointed at him. The door opened and Shineka walked in. She looked from Darnel to Keianna. Darnel and Keianna stared at one another. Shineka kneeled down beside Keianna.

"Give me the gun," she whispered, glancing up at Darnel.

Keianna shook her head slowly, continuing to stare at Darnel. Shineka leaned towards Keianna's ear and began to whisper to her. Keianna slowly lowered the gun. Darnel made a run toward her.

"Ahhh!" he yelled.

"No!" Keianna screamed, raising the gun and firing three shots.

"NO!" Shineka shouted as Darnel fell backwards onto the ground.

He lay motionless with blood pouring out of his chest and back. Keianna dropped the gun as she stared at the body. Shineka shook her head in her hands, continuously muttering 'no'. Keianna laced her fingers through her hair and began to cry. The last thing that was heard were police sirens.

*End Flashback*

Keianna's eyes flew open and she looked around. _Where am I? _she thought. _Oh, yeah. I'm on a bus headin' to the middle of nowhere._ Keianna sighed and glanced behind her at Shineka. Shineka glared at Keianna.

"What are you lookin' at?" she snapped. "I'm here 'cuz of you!"

"It wasn't my fault," Keianna whispered, turning around.

She leaned her head on the dirty window and closed her eyes. _Everything I do affects her._ she thought. _Why? _About ten minutes later, the bus screeched to a halt. Keianna and Shineka peered out the window. _Orange. _Keianna thought. _Not too appealing. _The guard motioned for them to follow him off the bus. They stood, grabbed their bags, and followed him off the bus. They looked around.

"Not the kinda camp I was expectin'," Keianna muttered to herself.

"This place is a dump," Shineka said, crossing her arms.

Shineka stood at a full 5'4" and had lightly tanned skin. She had red hair in dreads that stopped between her shoulder blades and hazel eyes. She had on a red Delta Sorority t-shirt, blue jean shorts and black Nikes with red laces.

Keianna stood at about 4'9 and had caramel colored skin. She had black hair with natural red and brown highlights that stopped below her shoulder blades, and brown eyes with green specks in them. She had on a camouflage cami, baggy camouflage pants and black Nike's with green laces.

A few boys whistled and made cat-calls at them, when they walked by. Keianna rolled her eyes and shook her head and Shineka grinned. Because the two of them had stopped walking for a moment, the guard grabbed their arms and pulled them with him. Shineka and Keianna snatched their arms out of his grip.

They followed him into a small, over-stuffed office. Inside was a weird looking man wearing a pink shirt and a cowboy hat. Beside him was a jar of sunflower seed shells and beside the jar was a large yellow bowl full of sunflower seeds. The man spit seeds into the jar and took the files from the guard. The guard stood behind the two girls.

"Sit down," the man said.

Keianna and Shineka looked at each other, then at the single chair. Shineka nodded towards the chair. Keianna sat down and Shineka stood behind her.

"What's with the sunflower seeds, bruh?" the guard asked.

"I gave up smokin'," the man replied, looking over the files.

The girls watched him look over the files. He looked up at them.

"Shineka Johnson and Keianna Jackson," he said. "Our first girls."

"Joy," Shineka muttered, sarcastically.

"My name is Mr. Sir," he said. "Whenever you speak to me, you will call me by my name. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Sir," Shineka gave a small smile.

Keianna was staring at her lap. She looked up at Mr. Sir, then back down at her lap and she mumbled, inaudibly,

"Yes, Mr. Sir."

"Great, another quiet one," Mr. Sir said, turning to the mini-fridge behind him. "You may be girls, but this is not a Girl Scout camp. No one's gonna baby-sit ya'. Here."

Mr. Sir held out a coke. Keianna stared up at the bottle. _Yeah right._ Keianna thought. _Like he'd actually give us a coke. _The guard grabbed the bottle and opened it, staring straight at the girls.

"That Keianna girl is a weird case," the guard said. "Something ain't right about her."

"Ain't nothin' right about girls these days," Mr. Sir said.

"She's different," the guard shook his head. "Not even halfway through the ride up here, their cuffs came off."

"Maybe they picked the locks," Mr. Sir suggested.

"No, they were still locked," the guard said. "And that Shineka girl swore she didn't do anything."

"That's 'cuz I didn't!" Shineka spoke up. The men ignored her.

"Weird," Mr. Sir said. "Makes you wonder what her mother was like."

"A nut," the guard said with a slight chuckle.

Mr. Sir grinned. Keianna narrowed her eyes at the guard. As soon as he brought the bottle to his lips, it exploded on him. Keianna grinned and Shineka burst out laughing.

"What the-" Mr. Sir jumped back. The guard looked at Keianna and her smile fell.

"I told you something ain't right about her!" he said.

The guard shook coke off his hands and walked out. Mr. Sir looked at Keianna and Shineka. Girls would only make his job harder. He grumbled something under his breath that sounded like follow me. Keianna stood, and she and Shineka followed Mr. Sir outside. A few boys were lounging in chairs outside the buildings.

"Damn girl, how you get all of that in them jeans?" a boy from B tent yelled.

Keianna rolled her eyes and Shineka flipped him off. They followed Mr. Sir into a shack. Keianna looked around at all the shelves. A boy working inside looked up to see who had entered. He smiled upon seeing the girls.

"Hey, I'm Lump," he said, handing Shineka four orange jumpsuit.

"Yeah, I don't care," Shineka said, handing Keianna two of the four suits.

Keianna looked Lump up and down. Mr. Sir grabbed two pairs of work boots and tossed them on the floor. He pulled on his pants and looked at the girls.

"Undress," he said.

"Excuse me?" Shineka demanded, crossing her arms.

"Need to make sure you aren't smuggling anything," Mr. Sir explained.

"If we were you'd know," Shineka said. "Now get out, Perv."

Shineka had one hand on her hip and was pointing at the door with the other. Mr. Sir rolled his eyes and stepped outside. Shineka looked behind her at Lump, who appeared to be working. She cleared her throat and Lump looked at her.

"Uh you, too," Shineka told him, pointing at the door.

Lump grinned and winked at her on his way out. The two girls scooted away from the door and changed. Shineka kept her shirt on and let the top half of her jumpsuit hang about her waist. Keianna also kept on her shirt, but she tied the jumpsuit sleeves around her waist. Shineka put one her boots and kicked the door open. Keianna sat on the floor and put her boots on as Mr. Sir and Lump entered. Lump took his place behind the table and Mr. Sir stood beside the table. Finishing with their boots, the two stood side by side.

"You get two sets of clothes," Mr. Sir explained, "one for work and one for relaxation. After three days, your work clothes will be washed and your second set will become your work clothes. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Sir," Shineka said. Keianna stood up.

"You are to dig one hole each day," Mr. Sir continued, "Five feet deep, five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. The longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be out in the hot sun."

Mr. Sir spit some shells on the floor and leaned on the wall. Keianna looked at the floor,

then back up at Mr. Sir.

"You need to be on the look out for lizards and rattlesnakes," he said.

"Rattlesnakes?" Keianna whispered, still looking at the floor.

"You don't bother them, they won't bother you," Mr. Sir spit more shells on the floor. "Usually. Being bit by a rattler ain't the worst thing that can happen to ya'. You won't die. Usually."

Keianna watched him. The way he spoke kind of scared her. Shineka narrowed her eyes.

"But you don't wanna get bit by a yellow spotted lizard," Mr. Sir said, spitting more shells onto the floor. "That is the worst thing that can happen to ya'. You will die. A slow and painful death. Always.

Mr. Sir stared out into space, while Keianna stared at him wide-eyed. The way he spoke of these lizards struck fear into her very core. Shineka glanced at Keianna. She looked at Mr. Sir.

"Are you tryna scare us?" she demanded.

"They're real," Lump said. "Trust me, I've seen'em."

Shineka looked at him. Keianna looked over at her sister, as a wind began to stir around her.

"Relax," Shineka whispered, running her hand through Keianna's hair. Keianna took a deep breath and exhaled. Gradually, the wind receded as her breath was slowly released.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Boys

Chapter 2:

Meeting the Boys

"Shineka Johnson and Keianna Jackson," a man called, walking into the shack. The girls turned around.

"Huh?" Shineka said.

Shineka and Keianna stared at the man. He had on a white collar shirt, and khaki shorts. He wore a sun hat on his head and way too much sunscreen on his nose. He smiled at the girls.

"Now you girls may have done some bad things, but that does not make you bad kids," the man said. "I respect you, girls. Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor."

He reached his hand out to shake theirs. Shineka and Keianna looked at each other, than back at Dr. Pendanski. _Great, we're stuck with Mr. Rogers._ Keianna thought. Mr. Sir walked out the door muttering something about touchy-feely crap. Dr. Pendanski beckoned for the girls to follow him. They walked out, after getting a few extra things, being girls and all.

"You'll be in D-tent," Dr. Pendanski said, as they walked towards a group of tents. "D stands for diligence! That's the Rec Room, that's the Mess Hall, and those are the showers."

"You can't be serious," Shineka said, looking at the showers.

"At least we brought our bathing suits," Keianna whispered to her.

"Yeah, yeah," Shineka muttered.

"And that's the Warden's cabin over there," he continued. "Camp Green Lakes' number one rule: Do not upset the Warden."

They continued towards the tents. On the way, they came up to three boys. Two were black and one was white. The white boy had a toothpick in his mouth and a bandanna on his head. One black boy wore glasses and the other was rather heavy set. The boys looked at them.

"Hey, Mom," the boy wearing glasses said. "Who're the chicks?"

"Boys, this is Shineka and Keianna," Dr. Pendanski introduced. "Girls, this is Rex, Alan, and Theodore."

"Yo, my name's X-ray," Rex said. "That's Squid and he's Armpit."

"And him," Squid said, gnawing on a toothpick and nodding towards Dr. Pendanski. "He's Mom."

"They all have their little nicknames," Dr. Pendanski said. "But I prefer to use the ones their parent's gave them. The ones society will recognize them by."

"Where's the fun in that?" Shineka questioned. X-ray grinned.

"See, I like her," he said.

"Baby, you don't even know me," Shineka smirked.

"Why don't you boys show these girls to their cots," Dr. Pendanski said, ignoring the teens. X-ray nodded.

"Let's go, guys," he said.

They all walked into a tent, where a few boys were already lounging. All the boys stopped what they were doing and looked up. The girls stood in the doorway of the tent. X-ray and Armpit sat on their cots and kicked the two that were in front of them.

"That's where you two sleep," X-ray said.

Shineka and Keianna looked at each other, walked over to their cots, and sat their backpack on their beds. Dr. Pendanski stood in the front of the tent entrance. Two boys walked over to their cots. One was Mexican and the other was white with wild blonde hair.

"Hey I'm Magnet. That's Zigzag," the Mexican boy said. He pointed at the white boy on the other side of Keianna. "Over there is Caveman."

"And this…is Zero," Dr. Pendanski said, walking over to a short boy with curly black hair who was laying on his cot. "Say hello to Shineka and Keianna, Zero.

Zero didn't move or speak. Shineka and Keianna watched him.

"Do you wanna know why they call him Zero?" Dr. Pendanski asked. "'Cause there's nothing going on in his stupid little head."

Dr. Pendanski ruffled Zero's curls. Once again, Zero didn't move or utter a sound. Keianna continued to watch Zero with her head tilted slightly. Zigzag looked at the girls, then at Dr. Pendanski.

"Did you tell them about the lizards?" he asked, his electric blue eyes shifting from the girls to Pendanski.

"Ricky, let's not scare the girls," Dr. Pendanski said.

"Man, his name's not Ricky," X-ray said. "It's Zigzag a'ight?"

"Why don't you girls pick a mentor," Dr. Pendanski suggested.

"I'd rather not," Shineka said.

"Keianna?" he questioned. Keianna shook her head. "Well, if you have any questions just ask the boys. They're your new family now. Got that, fellas?"

"Yeah, man. Whatever, dude," was heard throughout the tent.

"I'm counting on you, boys," Dr. Pendanski said. "It should be no labor to be nice to your neighbor."

Keianna glanced at Zero and he rolled over on his cot, his back to everyone. Dr. Pendanski walked out the tent as the girls finished unpacking. Once Shineka was finished, she sat on her cot which was covered with a Mickey Mouse blanket and stationed in between Magnet and Zigzag. Keianna was spreading her Inuyasha blanket over her cot, which was in between Zigzag and Caveman. She sat on her cot and looked around, quietly. Shineka crossed her arms and looked at the boys around her. They were all staring at her.

"Quit starin'!" Shineka said. "That mess ain't cool. Ya'll act like ya'll never seen a girl before."

"It's been a while," X-ray smirked. Shineka shook her head.

"Sad," Shineka said with a grin.

"Neka, I'm hungry," Keianna said, barely above a whisper.

"Me too," Shineka agreed. "Is the food any good in this dump?"

"It's a'ight," Armpit replied with a shrug.

"You don't seem too sure," Shineka said.

"Well, you can be the judge of that," Squid replied.

At that moment, the dinner bell rang and everyone stood from their cots. Shineka and Keianna followed the boys into the Mess Hall. Grabbing a tray, they got into line. The girls watched as the cafeteria workers splattered gunks of food onto their trays. There was no way that this was food. After receiving their meal, they walked over to the D-tent table. Shineka sat down in front of X-ray and Keianna sat down in between Zigzag and Caveman, in front of Zero. She looked up and her eyes met with Zero's. They stared at each other for a moment, before she tore her gaze away and looked down at her tray.

"Ay, ya'll didn't dig today," X-ray smirked, "so, ya'll wouldn't mind givin' your bread to somebody who did, now would you?"

"Actually, I do mind," Shineka said. "It's the only edible lookin' thing on my tray and I'll be damned if I'm gonna give it to you."

X-ray shrugged and reached for Keianna's. Keianna grabbed her fork and stabbed it at his hand. X-ray snatched his hand back. Keianna grinned.

"Don't touch hers either," Shineka said. Keianna picked up one of her two pieces of bread and began to peel the ends off.

"What are you two?" X-ray asked, looking from Shineka to Keianna. "You seem close."

"We're sisters," Shineka replied, glancing at Keianna. "Half-sisters, actually."

"Sisters?" Armpit questioned. Shineka nodded. "You're so different."

"You have no idea," Shineka muttered.

"What the cops get you for?" Zigzag asked.

"Oh, um…" Shineka looked at Keianna, who shook her head. "We'd rather not say."

"That bad, huh?" Caveman asked. Keianna shrugged and poked at her "food".

"Miss your mother's cookin' already?" Squid asked.

"Shut up," Keianna said softly, narrowing her eyes.

"Awww, she misses her mommy," he grinned.

"I said, shut up ya' little insect," Keianna repeated lowly, her voice dripping with venom as she stood and leaned toward him with her fork still in hand.

Squid saw something red flash in Keianna's eyes. She had one hand flat on the table and her fork in the other, pointing at Squid as she cut her eyes at him. Everyone looked from her to Squid. Keianna sighed, dropped her fork, and picked up her tray.

"I'm out," she muttered.

Keianna tossed her tray into the bin and walked out the Mess Hall. The boys looked at Shineka. She glanced at them as she nibbled her bread.

"What was that?" Armpit asked.

"She doesn't like when folks talk about Mom," she explained.

"I was only kiddin', Squid said. "I mean it's not like-"

"She's dead," Shineka stated.

The group fell silent. Shineka shook her head and stood up with her tray. She tossed her bread to X-ray, walked over to the bin, tossed her tray in, and left the Mess Hall. The boys looked at each other. They were still slightly confused as to what had happened.

Shineka walked into the tent and found Keianna sitting on her cot with a long, black velvet necklace case in her lap. Shineka walked over to Keianna and sat on her bed beside her.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"No," Keianna mumbled.

"So, whatcha got there?" Shineka asked, gesturing towards the box.

"What do you care?" Keianna asked, looking at Shineka.

"Just open the box," Shineka commanded.

"Why don't you use your powers to open it?" Keianna snapped.

"You know I don't have that ability," Shineka growled, her eyes growing dark. "Now open the box."

Keianna rolled her eyes and opened the box. Shineka looked down at the necklace inside and her eyes widened. The necklace had a white gold chain and on the end of the chain was a jewel that resembled a pearl, and inside the jewel were two clouds of blue and green mist that swirled around each other. Shineka furrowed her eyebrows together and looked up at Keianna.

"Is that the necklace that Aginisi gave you?" Shineka asked.

Looking at her lap, Keianna nodded. Shineka's eyes became even darker. She glanced up and saw a few boys come into the tent. Shineka looked back at Keianna.

"Are you crazy?" Shineka asked through clenched teeth. "Why don't you have that on?"

"Get off my case!" Keianna hissed back. "Where's yours?"

"I never take it off," Shineka replied, pulling on the chain around her neck to reveal a necklace quite similar to Keianna's.

Keianna stared at the jewel as clouds of red and orange swirled around each other. She looked up at her sister.

"I don't see the point of it," Keianna said.

"It keeps your powers in check," Shineka told her.

"Then why do you have one?" Keianna questioned. "You barely have any."

"Just put it on," Shineka replied, ignoring Keianna's comment. "You don't wanna disappoint Aginisi."

Keianna fell silent as Shineka walked over to her cot, while the rest of the boys entered. She looked over at her sister, then down at the necklace in her lap. _It's for your protection_. Keianna's grandmother's voice rang through her ears. Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced around the room. _Aginisi_. Keianna thought with a sigh. She closed the box and placed it into her crate. She climbed into her bed along with the others as lights out was called.

* * *

**Cherokee Translations:  
**

Aginisi- Grandmother

There's chapter two. Now please leave a review. Ideas are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: First Holes

Chapter 3:

First Holes

Keianna rolled over on her cot and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, including her sister who was normally an early riser. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was four o'clock. _Might as well get up._ Keianna thought, sitting up on her got. She slid out of bed and pulled her jumpsuit over her boy shorts. Keianna walked over to her crate and pulled out a thin black spaghetti strap tank. Pulling her shirt over her head, Keianna reached inside her crate and pulled out her necklace case. She opened the case and looked down at the necklace. Biting her lip, she pulled the necklace out and put it on. Her necklace flashed blue and there was a red flash from Shineka's.

"Whoa!" Keianna whispered, closing the case and placing it inside her crate.

The bugle sounded and Keianna tucked her necklace into her shirt as the others began to stir. She sat down on her cot and put on her boots. Shineka walked over to Keianna after shoving her feet into her boots. Keianna stood and looked at her sister. She wore a red sports bra underneath her jumpsuit.

"I see you've got on your necklace," Shineka said. Keianna gave her a one shoulder shrug. Shineka flicked Keianna in the forehead. "Proud of ya' kid."

Keianna punched Shineka in the arm. With a grin, the two girls followed the boys outside. Shineka got in line behind Magnet in front of the shed with the word library written across the top. Keianna got in line and rolled her eyes. _Good cover._ she thought. The doors opened and everyone began reaching for a shovel. Shineka reached up and grabbed a shovel that had an orange band of tape around the handle_._ Keianna grabbed a shovel and followed after her sister. The girls made a face at the breakfast.

"I think I'll pass," Shineka mumbled.

"Ditto," Keianna agreed.

All of a sudden, the shovel was snatched from Keianna's hand. She looked back to see X-ray. He threw the shovel he had on the ground as he walked past the girls. Shineka looked at X-ray again. She placed her hand over the shovel and it flew up into her palm. Magnet came up behind them.

"You picked up X-ray's shovel," he explained. "It's shorter than the rest of them."

Magnet walked away and Shineka looked back at X-ray. He looked back at her, bit his lip, and winked as he raised the shovel. Shineka rolled her eyes. Squid appeared beside Shineka with a honey covered tortilla in hand. She looked at him.

"Smaller shovel," he said, "smaller hole."

"Yeah, I get it," Shineka replied.

Everyone walked out onto the lake. Mr. Sir assigned digging areas. As the boys started on their holes, Mr. Sir explained a few extra things to the girls.

"If you find anything interesting," he said, "I want you to report it to me or Pendanski."

"What are we lookin' for Mr. Sir?" Shineka questioned.

"You're not lookin' for anything," he replied, "you're building character."

"Then why do we have to-" Shineka began.

"Just dig!" Mr. Sir screamed, spitting bits of shells and seeds into her face.

Shineka closed her eyes and flinched. Mr. Sir walked back to the water truck. Shineka opened her eyes and wiped her face. Her lip started to twitch and Keianna stared up at her.

"Nasty bastard," Shineka said, shaking remenants of spit, seeds, and shells off her hand.

Keianna stabbed her shovel into the dirt as Shineka wiped her hand on the leg of her jumpsuit. Stabbing her shovel into the dirt, she began her first hole. Shineka glanced back as the water truck pulled off. With a shake of her head, Shineka scowled.

"I hate that man already,"

"Don't we all," Squid muttered

* * *

The sun rose higher into the sky, beating on the backs of the delinquent teens. Shineka wiped sweat from her brow and looked up to see her sister halfway into her hole. Shineka looked down at her hole and narrowed her eyes. _Lucky heifer._ she thought. the sound of the approaching water truck caught her attention. Everyone stopped digging and looked up.

"Lunch," Caveman said, answering her unasked question.

"Is it better than dinner?" Shineka questioned.

Caveman shrugged and took his place in line. Shineka and Keianna looked at each other, and went to get in line. After getting their food and canteens filled, everyone sat around their holes to eat. Keianna lifted a piece of bread and looked inside at the bologna and cheese mixture. Closing the sandwich, she looked at Shineka who shrugged. The girls bit into their sandwiches, deciding that their hunger was more important.

With lunch done, everyone resumed their silent digging regiment. The only sounds being heard were those of dirt and shovels. About two hours later, Shineka looked up to see Keianna and Zero climbing out of their holes. Zero spit into his and headed back to the camp ground. Keianna grabbed her things and walked over to Shineka.

"Need any help?" she asked her.

"No, I've got it," Shineka replied.

Keianna nodded and turned to head back to the camp grounds. After tossing her shovel, she went to the tent for her shower supplies. Keianna took a peek inside and saw it was empty. She quickly changed into her bathing suit; a black bikini top and black short bottoms. She heard a faint noise while gathering her items together. She looked up to see Zero in a pair of swim trunks with a towel around his neck. His hair was still wet from his shower, making it shine.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Huh?" Keianna questioned.

Zero walked over to his crate and stuffed his towel inside. He walked over to Keianna and lightly touched her necklace. She looked down.

"What's that?" he repeated.

"Oh," Keianna said. "A gift from my grandmother."

"The colors are moving," Zero said.

"Trick of the lights," Keianna replied, grabbing her shower stuff. "Gotta go."

Zero watched Keianna leave to take her shower, his head tilted slightly. With a slight shrug, he turned and got dressed.

Shineka, Squid, X-ray, and Armpit all finished around the same time and were walking back to camp together. Shineka looked towards the showers and shuddered slightly. _No way in hell!_ she thought. tossing her shovel into the growing pile, she hurried after the boys.

"What do you do for fun around here?" she asked.

"That would be the Rec Room," X-ray replied. "After we shower up, we'll go."

"Would ya' mind lettin' me shower first?" Shineka inquired as they neared the tent.

"What for?" Armpit questioned. "There are four stalls out there."

"Fine," she exasperated. "Can ya' stand out here while I change?"

"No problem," X-ray grinned.

Shineka walked inside the tent to see Zero and Keianna laying on their cots. She looked up at Zero and, without a word, he got off his cot and went outside. She reached into her crate and changed into her bathing suit; a red bikini top and red and white short bottoms.

"I'm decent!" she called, grabbing her remaining shower items.

The boys came inside while Shineka and Keianna walked out. Shineka headed to the showers and Keianna went into the Rec Room.

* * *

After their showers were done, all of D tent was inside of the Rec Room. Keianna was sitting on the couch, picking at the stuffing while trying to decipher what Zigzag was watching on the busted TV. Shineka was standing around the pool table with X-ray, Magnet, Squid, and Armpit. Zero was leaning on another pool table watching Keianna. Caveman appeared by his side.

"You gonna go talk to her?" he asked.

"Who?" Zero questioned.

"Keianna," Caveman replied, watching the other boys start a game of pool with Shineka. "You've been staring at her for the past ten minutes."

"No, I haven't," Zero denied.

"Alright," Caveman said, "five minutes. Go talk to her."

Zero looked at Caveman who nodded towards Keianna. With a sigh and shake of his head, Zero walked over to the couch and sat down. Keianna looked beside her and at Zero.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," Keianna replied.

A quiet, small conversation budded between the two. It wasn't a big conversation. Just the usual questions one would ask to get to know someone. Shineka looked up to see her sister engaged in a small conversation. _Shocker._ she thought, returning to her game of pool. Quicker than expected, the dinner bell rang. Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed to the Mess Hall

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been extremely busy with work and school. I kind of had a bit of writers block as well. I'm not too sure on how I feel about this chapter, but I'm glad it's done. Well, you know what to do. Click that review button and let me know what you think. All ideas and suggestions are welcome. I apologize once again for the long wait on updating. Love you all. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Street & Mystery

Chapter 4:

Street & Mystery

Everyone was inside of the Rec Room doing their own thing. Shineka, X-ray, Squid, Armpit, Magnet, and Caveman were standing around one pool table getting ready for a 3-way tournament; Zigzag was watching television; and Keianna was sitting on top of another pool table talking to Zero who was leaning on the other side. Keianna looked over at Shineka after hearing her laugh.

"Beat me?" Shineka scoffed. "You're gonna wish I was on your team."

"What about your mom?" Keianna turned at the sound of Zero's voice.

"What?" she asked.

"You told me about your grandmother," he said, "now what about your mom?"

"My mom?" Keianna repeated, pulling her knees to her chest. "There isn't much to tell. She was a great person, I loved her, and now she dead."

Zero stared at Keianna. The only noises heard were the chatter from other campers and the knocking together of pool balls. Keianna tilted her head and smiled.

'Don't worry, I'm fine," she said.

Zero blinked at her and smiled. All of a sudden a boy from B Tent moved in front of him. He had light skin and dark brown eyes. He had long black hair in a ponytail and a muscular physique. Keianna stared at him.

"Hey, cutie," he grinned. "The name's Rage. What's yours?"

"Um, I was talking to someone," Keianna replied softly. Rage glanced back at Zero.

"Get lost, stupid," he said.

Zero stared at him. Rage turned back to Keianna and smirked.

"Now where were we, cutie?" he asked, running a finger down her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Keianna hissed, smacking his hand away.

"You're gonna regret that," he growled out, grabbing Keianna wrist.

Rage climbed onto the pool table, pushing Keianna onto her back and straddling her waist. He held both of her hands above her hand in one of his own. Bringing his free hand up, Rage slapped Keianna across the face. She whimpered as her cheek reddened. Zero made a run toward her and was grabbed by two other boys from B Tent. Keianna glared up at Rage.

"I was tryna be nice," he said, "and you went and ruined it."

"Let go of me," Keianna demanded with tears filling her eyes from the sting of her cheek.

"No can do, Princess," he smirked, grabbing hold of her face.

"Hey!" Shineka yelled, turning all attention to the commotion.

'Let-LET GO OFF ME!" Keianna screamed and Rage flew across the room.

"Boss?" the two boys called, looking back at Rage.

Shineka punched both of the boys in the face. Their grip on Zero loosened as they stumbled back. Shineka growled at them and cracked her knuckles. Zero back up towards Keianna as she sat up on the table. Shineka stepped forward, still cracking her knuckles. Rage stood up and glared at Keianna.

"I'ma show you how we do it in the streets," Shineka said, making a run toward the three boys.

X-ray grabbed her from behind. The other D Tent members stepped up behind them. The three boys from B Tent stopped. They looked from Shineka to the other boys. Deciding it wasn't worth it, they turned and left the Rec Room. X-ray released Shineka and stepped aside.

"You good, Street?" he asked.

She looked at him for a moment and nodded. Everyone turned to look at Keianna. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was shaking a bit as tears ran down her face. Her brown green speckled eyes shifted over each face. Street walked over to her.

"You alright, Ke?" she asked, moving some hair from her face.

"Are you hurt, Mystery?" X-ray questioned. Mystery looked at him and shook her head.

"We've got your back, Mystery," Squid said, lightly patting her on the back.

Mystery looked over at Zero, who quietly stared at her with worry etched across his face. The dinner bell rang and everyone turned. The members of D Tent watched as everyone left for the Mess Hall. Street looked back at Mystery.

"Dinner?" she asked.

Without a word, Mystery slid off the pool table. Everyone turned and headed out of the Rec Room. Mystery looked over at Zero. She gave a small smile to let him know that she was okay. Zero wasn't too sure, but accepted the smile and gave her one in return.

* * *

"So, we've earned our nicknames?" Street asked, climbing into bed.

"Yeah," X-ray nodded, pulling his covers back. 'You're Street and she's Mystery. You've been accepted into the group."

"How'd you come up with them?" Street inquired.

"You've got tons of street smarts," X-ray explained, "and your sister is a mystery to us all."

"Hm…" she nodded.

Everyone was inside of their beds as the lights went out. _Hm, acceptance._ Street thought with a smiled as she closed her eyes. Mystery rolled over in bed and surveyed the darkness.

"Accepted," she whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the long awaited update. School has been keeping me majorly busy. Well, the next update won't take as long. Now you know what to do. R&R my loves! Suggestions are welcome! Ciao, peeps!


	5. Chapter5:No Judgment Circle&Mystery's Co

Chapter 5:

No Judgment Circle & Mystery's Confession

"It looked like you were gonna kill those guys, Street," Squid said, spooning some pudding into his mouth.

"I was," Street replied, looking toward X-ray. "Why'd ya' stop me?"

"The Warden's always watchin'," X-ray replied, biting into his bread.

Mystery looked up from scraping her food along her tray. _Always watchin'. _she thought. She looked over at her sister, who continued to stare at X-ray. Mystery glanced back after sensing a new presence approaching. It was Dr. Pendanski. He gave a smile and placed his hands on Zigzag and Caveman's shoulders, standing directly behind Mystery. She instantly froze.

"I'll see you kids after dinner," he said, patting the boys' shoulders and turning to leave. Mystery immediately relaxed. Street glanced back at him.

"What's he talkin' about?" she asked.

"Our counselin' session," Armpit replied, scooping some beans onto his mouth.

"Counselin' session?" Street repeated.

"Yeah," Magnet said.

"Mom thinks he can "cure" us," X-ray said, using air quotes.

"Cure us?" Mystery mumbled, stirring her fork into her beans.

"The only person who needs curing around here is Zigzag," Squid said.

"Yeah, I-wait what?" Zigzag said.

Everyone laughed, even Mystery and Zero cracked a smile.

* * *

All of D tent was inside of the dimly lit Mess Hall. They were each sitting in chairs that had been formulated into a circle. Everyone looked around the area at one another. Each girl was between a pair of boys. Street was between Magnet and Squid, and Mystery was between Caveman and Zero. Street practically forced the seat upon her. Dr. Pendanski looked around the room.

"So are we ready?" he asked.

"For what?" Street questioned.

"Our session," Dr. Pendanski replied. "Now does everyone know one another?"

"Yeah," was scattered amongst the group.

"Including their crimes?" he asked next.

"Yea-wait," Squid paused. "No."

"No?" Dr. Pendanski questioned.

"We don't know Street or Mystery's," X-ray explained.

Mystery looked up and Street glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Dr. Pendanski smiled and looked at the girls.

"Street…Mystery," he said, looking at each girl. "Couple of big shots. Got some nicknames. Why haven't you told the boys about your crime? True family members tell each other things."

The girls didn't speak. They both stared at Dr. Pendanski. The boys looked from Pendanski to the girls. No one spoke for a moment.

"C'mon, girls," Dr. Pendanski said. "Tells us how you killed your father."

"He wasn't our father!" Street yelled, bolting from her seat.

The boys stared at them. Mystery's wide eyes shifted over each boy's face. Street clenched her fists at her sides. The boys were only accustomed to Pendanski picking on Zero, but even then it was nothing like this.

"Can you tell me who pulled the trigger?" Dr. Pendanski smirked.

"I ain't tellin' you shit!" Street snapped through clenched teeth.

At that moment, Mystery's wide eyes glazed over as she fell deep within herself. She could hear the loud bang as she pulled the trigger. She could taste and smell the metallic as blood pulled around his body. Tears flowed down her face at the sight of her mother's bloody body in the closet. She could clearly remember being blamed for both deaths and getting her and her sister arrested.

"No hints?" Dr. Pendanski inquired. "What about your mother?"

"IT WAS ME!" Mystery screamed, jumping from her seat. "I killed him."

Everyone looked at her. She was shaking slightly as tears continued to run down her face. She looked at all the faces staring back at her and she couldn't take it. Mystery turned and ran out of the Mess Hall.

"Mystery!" Street called.

She turned to Pendanski and clenched her fist again, growling. Her eyes grew dark as red and orange sparks of electricity flashed around her body. The boys stared at her.

"I should **kill **you!" She growled, darkly.

* * *

Mystery ran past D tent and collapsed to her knees on the ground. She looked up at the starry sky with tears running down her face. Drops of the salty water collected underneath her chin and fell onto the ground, making a dark spot in the light sand.

"I'm sorry," Mystery cried. "Mama, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

Mystery turned to see Zero behind her. She stared at him for a moment. Zero walked over to her and sat down beside her. Lifting his hands, he wiped the tears from her. Mystery sniffled.

"Now why are you sorry?" Zero asked.

"It's my fault she died," she said, tears welling up once more. "My mother died because me!"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I wasn't there to protect her," she explained. "I left her alone with him and he killed her!"

"Relax," Zero said, pushing hair away from Mystery's face. "Tell me what happened."

"Well…" Mystery began.

A few tears slipped down Mystery's cheek before she delved into her story, and to every word Zero listened. By the time she had finished her story, she had cried herself to sleep on Zero's lap. Zero looked down at her and saw a blue/green glow emit from her body. All of a sudden a pink/purple light seemed to fall on the two. Zero looked up to see a beautiful woman standing above them. Her entire body gave off a pink/purple glow, making her appear that color. Her black hair hung down her back and behind the pink/ purple glow her eyes were brown. She was dressed in a simple white gown. Zero stared at her. She bent forward, moved Mystery's hair from her face, and stared into Zero's eyes.

"You, dear, are a wonderful child," she said in a melodic voice. "I am Melinda and I entrust my daughter in your care. Let her know that I love and forgive her."

Zero nodded dumbly. The woman smiled and disappeared. Zero looked back down at Mystery. He glanced around the area and decided that it was about time to return to the tent.

* * *

"Where is she?" Street groaned, pacing the floor.

"You're gonna put a hole in the floor," Armpit said.

"I don't care!" Street snapped as her body glowed red/orange.

"Hey, relax," X-ray said, grabbing Street's shoulders.

"How can I relax when my sister is out there?" she demanded.

Everyone turned to see Zero step inside the tent, carrying a sleeping Mystery. Stopping in mid-step, he looked around at the others. Street gasped and ran past X-ray to Zero.

"Keianna!" she sighed, moving a strand of hair from the girl's face. She looked at Zero. "Thanks."

Zero nodded and walked past her to place Mystery onto her bed. Mystery groaned and rolled over. Zero watched her for a moment and went to his own cot. The boys looked at each other and then over at Zero. Without uttering a word, the lights were turned off and the teens got in bed. X-ray looked towards Mystery's bed and caught sight of the blue/green light surrounding her.

* * *

Sorry for the long awaited update. School and work have been keeping me majorly busy. I promise that the next update won't take as long. Now you know what to do. R&R my loves! Suggestions are welcome! Ciao, peeps! I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6: Questions & Answers

A/N: _italicized_= Mystery, **bold**= Street, and **_bold/italicized_**= Mystery & Street

* * *

Chapter 6:

Questions & Answers

Mystery groaned softly and rolled over in bed. Sitting up, Mystery rubbed her eyes and checked her watch. She got out of bed and changed into a new tank top. She sat on her cot and re-tied her shoes. Sighing deeply, Mystery looked towards Zero's cot and wondered if she dumped too much on him. The bell rang and the other tent members stirred. Mystery watched as everyone got them ready. Street looked over at her.

"You okay?" she asked.

Mystery nodded. Everyone exited the tent and went to get their shovels and breakfast. Zero walked over to Mystery and handed her the shovel formally known as X-ray's. Mystery stared at him for a moment and grabbed the shovel.

"Thanks," Mystery said.

"No problem," Zero shrugged.

Street saw the two and grinned. After everyone got their shovels and breakfast, they walked out onto the digging compound. They each reported to their respective digging areas and got to work.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the sky when the water truck came with lunch. After each camper got lunch and their canteens filled, they all sat around their holes for break. The boys whispered amongst each other and looked at the girls. X-ray walked over to Street's hole.

"Street," he said, "we've got a few questions."

Street blinked at X-ray and glanced back at Mystery.

"And we've got answers," she replied.

"What was with the red/orange electricity last night?" Squid asked.

"My aura flared a bit with my anger," Street explained.

"What about Mystery?" Armpit questioned. "X said he saw her glow blue/green."

"That was my aura," Mystery replied, softly. "It was stable."

"What are you guys?" Zigzag inquired, hesitantly.

"We're girls, you idiot," Street said.

"Girls with unworldly spiritual powers," Mystery added.

The boys stared at them. The girls stared back at the boys. Neither of them spoke for a moment. They seemed to be letting everything sink in. The wind blew, tousling everyone's hair. Mystery looked over at Zero, who was watching everyone from his hole.

"You can't be serious," Squid said, shaking his head.

"I'm nothin' but," Street told him. "We inherited our powers from our mother and grandmother. Mystery's are far more dormant than mine, so we have to keep them under control."

"Is that what the necklace is for?" Zero asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah," Mystery nodded.

"Necklace?" X-ray asked.

Mystery and Street pulled on the chains around their necks, revealing their necklaces. The boys stared at the jewels.

"Those clouds are moving," Caveman said.

"Yes," Street nodded. "We were sent here for a crime, but if anyone finds out about our powers, especially Mystery's, then we're done for."

"Don't worry," X-ray said, "we won't let that happen. D-tent sticks together."

Street and Mystery smiled. In these boys, they found what they never expected- a family.

* * *

After digging and showers, all of D-tent decided to relax inside of their tent instead of going to the Rec Room. Each of them was involved in their own thing. X-ray was asleep on his cot; Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, and Caveman were playing poker for shower tokens; Zero was lying back on his cot; and Street and Mystery were on their beds, meditating.

-X-ray's Dream-

_"Where the hell am I?" he demanded, walking through the dark, heavily fog induced area._

_All of a sudden a purple/pink glow lit up the area and Melinda descended before him. X-ray's eyes widened as he stared at her. Melinda smiled softly and took a step closer to placed a hand to his cheek._

_"Don't be frightened, child," she said. "I am Melinda, Shineka and Keianna's mother."_

_"But you're dead," he said._

_"Yes child, I am," Melinda smiled sweetly. "But as a spirit I move freely."_

_X-ray stared at her. She was dead, but he could definitely feel her touch._

_"Rex," she said. "I am entrusting Shineka in your care. Will you protect and take care of my daughter?"_

_"Yes," X-ray replied, nodding dumbly._

_"Wonderful, child," Melinda said, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Now awaken."_

-End Dream-

"Ugh, weird ass dream," X-ray groaned, sitting up.

Street peeked one eye opened and looked at X-ray. Opening both eyes, Street dropped her hands and turned her attention to him. Mystery halted in her meditation when she noticed that Street stopped.

"What's wrong with you?" Street asked. X-ray rubbed his head.

"I saw your mom," he replied.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at X-ray. Mystery stared at him with wide eyes and Street shook her head.

"That's impossible," Street said.

"Well, I saw her," X-ray said again. "She had this pink/purple glow to her."

"Pink/purple?" Mystery repeated. She looked at her sister. "That's Mom's-"

"I know," Street cut her off. "What'd she say?"

"She entrusted you into my care," X-ray said.

"Of course," Street muttered.

"I saw her too," Zero spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "Last night when I was with Mystery, she just appeared. She entrusted Mystery into my care, and she wanted me to tell you that she loves and forgives you."

Mystery gasped and her eyes widened. Tears started to well up and fall down her cheeks. She lowered her head as she cried. Street looked up at her sister and sighed. All of a sudden, Mystery heard a whisper by her ear. She looked up, tears instantly dry.

"Mama?" Mystery said, looking around the tent.

"Ke, she's not here," Street said, glancing around.

"But I heard her," Mystery mumbled.

"Heard her?" Street repeated.

"She was singing," Mystery said.

"Singin'?" Street questioned. "Singin' what?"

"Our song," Mystery replied.

"Our…song?" Street repeated. Mystery nodded and began to sing.

_A la nanita nana_

_Nanita ella nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno_

_Bendito sea bendito sea_

With a small smile, Street began to sing.

**A la nanita nana**

**Nanita ella nanita ella**

**Mi nina tiene sueno **

**Bendito sea bendito sea**

**_Fuentecito que corre clara y Sonora_**

**_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando y llora_**

**_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_**

**_A la nanita nana nanita ella_**

**_A la nanita nana_**

**_Nanita ella nanita ella_**

**_Mi nina tiene sueno _**

**_Bendito sea bendito sea_**

**_Fuentecito que corre clara y Sonora_**

**_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando y llora_**

**_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_**

**_A la nanita nana nanita ella_**

Street and Mystery stared at each other. The boys continued to watch the girls. Armpit leaned towards Magnet.

"Ya' wanna translate?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," Magnet whispered back, shaking his head.

The trance between the two girls broke when the dinner bell rang. Street and Mystery looked towards the tent flap and back at each other. They got off their cots and followed the boys out for dinner. After eating their semi-edible meal, they all headed back to the tent to make ready for bed. They all climbed into their cots and turned off the lights. Mystery stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Street had said. If anyone found out about her powers, she was done for. She rolled over and closed her eyes tightly in fear. The sound of her mother's voice eased her worries and she drifted off to sleep.

_A la nanita nana_

_Nanita ella nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno_

_Bendito sea bendito sea…_

* * *

Sorry for the long awaited update. School has been keeping me majorly busy. Well, the next update won't take as long. Now you know what to do. R&R my loves! Suggestions are welcome! Ciao, peeps!


	7. Chapter 7: All New Power Gain

Sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy and to make it up to you, I have written a rather long chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7:

All New Power Gain

The next morning while everyone was in line for shovels, Shineka realized something. Mystery could never hear the dead before; only her mother and grandmother could. Street froze in place with wide eyes. Her sister had inherited a new power, and it was one of the most dangerous that she could have gotten. X-ray came up behind Street and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. Street looked at him.

"I'm fine," she said, looking out at everyone as they walked out to the digging compound.

"Well, c'mon," X-ray replied, pulling Street along by the jumpsuit sleeve that was tied around her waist.

Street walked along with him until they reached their marked digging area. Everyone got into place and began to dig. Street looked over at Mystery, who was digging near Zero. I've gotta tell her before the day ends.

The sun rose high in the air as mid-day hour rolled around. Dr. Pendanski came in the water truck to fill canteens and pass out lunch. Everyone got in line in the order that was established earlier that month. It went as follows; Street, X-ray, Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, Mystery, and Zero. Dr. Pendanski served the line rather quickly. He grabbed Mystery's canteen from her and smiled, creepily.

"Hello my little murderer," he said. Without a word, Mystery grabbed an apple.

"Say somethin' else to her!" Street threatened, making a run towards Pendanski, but X-ray held her back.

Dr. Pendanski grinned and handed Mystery her canteen. He climbed in the truck and drove off. Mystery walked over to her hole and dropped her canteen beside it. Taking a bite out of her apple, she kicked a dirt clot and sat beside Zero. Street pulled out of X-ray's grasp.

"You can't try to fight everyone that says something to her," he said.

"The hell I can't," Street muttered.

X-ray gave her a look. Street sighed and looked over at her Mystery. I've got to tell her now. she thought. Street made her way over to her sister.

"Hey, Ke!" she called. Mystery looked at her.

"What?" Mystery questioned.

"I've gotta tell you somethin'," Street replied.

Mystery blinked at her sister, slightly confused. Glancing at Zero, she stood and walked over to her sister. Street leaned toward her sister's ear and whispered,

_"Usted ha heredado un nuevo poder."_

Mystery's eyes widened. She took a step back and stared at her sister.

"I'VE WHAT?" Mystery screamed.

Everyone turned towards her in shock of her sudden outburst. Street glanced at the others as Mystery continued to stare at her. Mystery shook her head in disbelief.

"B-but how?" she questioned.

"I don't know," Street muttered.

"Which one?" Mystery asked.

"Deadly Communication,' Street replied.

"No...No...NO!" Mystery said. "I DON'T WANT IT!"

"You don't have a choice!" Street shouted.

Mystery stared at Street, shaking her head. Her eyes were wide with tears rapidly filling them. Street sighed.

"Just learn how to use it and control it," she said.

A tear slipped down Mystery's cheek as she nodded. Street wiped it away and pulled her sister into a hug. The two had grown closer over the period of time. Street began to treat Mystery more like a sister after realizing that her life was in danger. Mystery whimpered softly.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Street said. "I promise I'll protect."

Everyone watched the two girls. The boys looked at each other and then back at the girls. Street pulled back and wiped a few more tears from her sister's face.

After digging and showers, everyone was inside the Rec Room. Mystery ws sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She rested her chin atop her knees and stared ahead at nothing. Street watched her from the pool table with X-ray. She sighed and shook her head. X-ray look at her.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She got a new power," Street replied. "One of the most dangerous that you could get."

"What is it?" X-ray questioned.

"Deadly Communication," Street explained. "She can talk to, summon, and be controlled by the dead."

X-ray looked over at Mystery when Zero sat down beside her. She looked at him and lay her head on his shoulder. Zero wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She seemed to calm down a bit.

"The only good thing about it is that she can talk to Mom," Street said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, relax," X-ray said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "She'll be fine."

* * *

"Hey, look a cloud!" Squid exclaimed.

"Where?"

"Right there!" Squid said, pointing at the cloud.

"Maybe it'll move in front of the sun," Zigzag said, squinting up at the sky.

"C'mon lil' cloud, you can do it," Magnet said, sticking his shovel into the dirt.

"PLEASE!" Armpit pleaded. "All I'm askin' for is a lil' shade."

Street rolled her eyes as she dug. Mystery and Zero shook their heads as they tossed dirt out of their holes. Caveman picked up a large boulder and dropped it on the side of his hole.

"The Warden owns the shade, man," he said, grabbing his shovel and getting back to work.

"Maybe we'll get lucky," Zigzag said, "and it'll rain for forty days and forty nights."

"Yeah, and we'll have to build an ark," Armpit said, "and get two of each animal."

"Yeah," X-ray agreed. "Two scorpions, two rattlesnakes, and two yellow-spotted lizards. All of that."

Caveman had stopped listening to the others. Mystery saw him drop his shovel and bend down to retrieve something from inside his hole. As he looked it over, Magnet climbed out of his own hole and went over to him.

"Hey!" he called. "What you got there, Caveman?

"What?" Caveman asked.

"What you got there?" Magnet repeated, crouching down beside Caveman's hole.

"Um, I don't know," Caveman said. "Hey, X. I think I found something."

X-ray hopped out of his hole and the others followed suit as he walked over to Caveman's hole.

"Looks like an old shotgun shell," X-ray said.

"No, man," Squid said, taking it from him. "It's too skinny to be a shotgun shell."

The boys began to pass it around and Street and Mystery squeezed between them. Squid passed it back to Caveman.

"Hey, you see that little heart?" he asked."With the letters in it? KB?"

"Lemme see," Zigzag said. He looked it over. "Yeah, that's Keith Berenger."

"Man, whose that?" Armpit asked.

"He was in my math class," Zigzag replied.

Everyone laughed. Armpit snatched the tube from Zigzag.

"Yeah, good thinkin', Zigzag," Magnet smirked. "It must belong to him, huh?"

X-ray reached for it again. Armpit moved to hand it to him. Mystery stepped forward.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"Here," Armpit said.

As soon as the golden tube touched Mystery's fingers, flashed of a blonde haired woman flooded her mind. Everyone stared at her as she froze and her eyes dulled in color. Zero tried to peek over people to get a look at Mystery.

"What's goin' on?" Magnet asked.

"Get it away from her!" Street yelled.

X-ray snatched to tube away from the young girl. Mystery's eyes fell closed and she passed out. Zero pushed past everyone and caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone stared down at the still girl.

"Mystery!" a few of them called.

Mystery gasped and blinked her eyes open. She stared at everyone around her. She was taking quick, sharp breaths. She stared up at Zero as the color returned to her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Street asked.

"Uh huh," Mystery nodded, standing from Zero's arms. Her eyes were wide as she looked around.

Street stared at Mystery while Caveman convinced X-ray to show "Mom" the gold tube in the morning. Street's eyes narrowed. She's hidin' somethin'. she thought as everyone returned to their holes.

* * *

The next day everyone was in line getting their canteents filled by Dr. Pendanski. After his canteen was filled, X-ray jumped back into his hole and tossed the gold tube inside. X-ray grabbed the tube and held it up in the air.

"Hey, Mom, I think I found somethin'!" he called.

"I got somethin' nice," X-ray said. "I get the day off now, right?"

Dr. Pendanski handed a canteen he was filling back to the owner and walked over to X-ray. X-ray handed him the tube. Pendanski looked it over.

"Ya' just might," Dr. Pendanski said, pulling out his walkie talkie. "Lou, I think we got something."

"We got somethin' nice," X-ray smiled. "We got somethin' nice!"

"We got somethin' nice," Dr. Pendanski said.

About ten minutes later, a white car pulled up while everyone was inside of their hole. The door opened and a white, red haired woman stepped out in coeboy boots, hat, and shades. She walked over to Pendanski and took the tube from his hand. She pulled her shades off to examine it more closely. pointed towards X-ray.

"Right over there," he said.

The Warden looked at Dr. Pendanski. He smiled and raised his eyebrows at her. She walked past the holes toward X-ray. They watched her every move.

"Is this where you found it?"

"Yes ma'am," X-ray replied, standing and dusting off his hands.

"Pendanski, drive X-ray back to Camp," she smiled. "Give him double shower tokens...and a snack. But first fill everyone's canteen!"

"I already filled them!" he said.

"Excuse me," The Warden said, turning to face Pendanski. She walked over to him, holding up her shades.

"I already filled them when you drove up in the car," he said.

"Excuse me," The Warden repeating, putting on her shades. "Did I ask you when you last filled them?"

"No, but-"

"Now these fine boys...and girls have been workin' hard," she said. "Isn't possible that they have taken a drink since you filled their canteens?"

"It's possible," Dr. Pendanski said.

"Caveman, will you come over here please?" she said. Caveman ran over. "Have you taken a drink since he filled your canteen?"

"Oh, no I'm fine. I have plenty," Caveman said.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"I might've draken some," Caveman nodded.

"Thank you," she said. "Can I see your canteen?"

Caveman handed the Warden his canteen. She held it up towards Pendanski and shook it, making the water slosh around.

"Can you hear the empty spaces?" she asked.

"Yes, I can hear," Dr. Pendanski said.

"Fill it," she said, pushing the canteen into Pendanski's stomach, "and if that's too much trouble, you can grab a shovel and Caveman here can fill the canteens."

With a blank espression, Dr. Pendanski turned to refill the canteens. While X-ray got inside the truck.

"Zero, Mystery," she called. "You two take over X-ray's hole. Caveman will assist you."

X-ray closed the door of the water truck. Poking his head out the window, he held up the peace sign.

"Ya'll be good now, ya hear?" he smiled as the truck drove away. Street shook her head.

* * *

After a long day of work, the campers made their way back to the camping grounds. They each tossed their shovels into piles.

"Hey, how did she know my name?" Caveman asked.

"She's got this whole place wired," Zigzag replied. "She's got these tiny cameras and microphones all over the place. She's got'em in the tents, Mess Hall, Rec Room...the showers."

Mystery froze as the places that Zigzag had named ran through her mind. The others walked past her, deep in their conversation. At that moment, she couldn't hear anything around her. X-ray's words rang in her ears. The Warden's always watching. Her eyes widened.

"They're not in the showers!" Caveman exclaimed.

"I read his file," Squid said. "It says he suffers from acute paranoia."

"Hey," Magnet grinned, "that must mean she watches me every night, huh?"

"Dude," Armpit said, putting his arm around Magnet's shoulder, "he said cameras and micro-phones, not microscopes!"

Everyone laughed as Magnet pushed Armpit. Street smiled and looked beside her to see that her sister wasnt there. Losing her smile, she looked back to see Mystery rooted in her spot. A few of the D tent boys stopped and looked back. Street furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. She and a few of the guys walked over to her sister.

"What?" Street asked.

"She knows," Mystery whispered.

"What?" Street repeated.

"SHE KNOWS!" Mystery screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY THAT SHE DOESN'T! SHE KNOWS ABOUT US; ABOUT ME!"

"Keianna, relax!" Street hissed, lowly. "She can't hurt you. We won't let her."

"But she knows,"Mystery said again.

"You'll be fine," Street said. "I already promised you that."

"I won't let her get near you."

Mystery looked at Zero. Smiling softly, Street backed away from the two. Zero stepped closer to Mystery.

"Really," Zero said. "I won't let anyone near you that you don't you don't want."

"You promise?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I promise," Zero nodded, pulling her into a tight hug. Mystery sighed and began to relax in Zero's others stood there silently, shocked at Zero's bold behavior. Street smiled. Mother, you picked the perfect protector. she thought.

* * *

The Warden smiled as she looked at her television screen. It was paused on a scene with the members of D tent. Her smile widened when she stood with the remote in her hand.

"Yes, my dear little Mystery," the Warden said, zooming in on the young girl's face. "I know a lot more than you think."

* * *

R&R loves!


End file.
